Niceart Week 15
by Miaicegirl
Summary: One-shots for Niceart week. Warnings inside.
1. Day 1:AUCrossover:The Sun and the Moon

**Happy Niceart week~! **

**Warnings: Unimportant OC, a complicated plot squeezed into one-shot, mentions of sexual themes and terribly rushed writing.**

**Day 1: AU/Crossover: The Sun and the Moon**

**Art: Sun**

He was the first one to talk to me.

On the first day of class, I didn't know how I could interact with my classmates because I knew no one wanted to interact with an irregular. I still remember how troubled the teacher looked as he thought about how to introduce me to the entire class. It was either to introduce me at the beginning of homeroom like a new student or have me walk into class as a normal student. In the end, the teacher decided on the latter to avoid any unnecessary questions to erupt within class.

It was awkward when I walked into class that day, the sudden silence that drifted within the classroom was something I have never experienced before. I knew where my desk was so I silently sat on that chair and pretended to ignore all the eyes upon me. I was glad that my seat was right next to the window.

Five minutes before the start of class, I felt someone sit on the desk besides mine and I heard a voice calling out to me.

"Hey, what's your name again?"

I turned and I found him grinning at me, those large brown eyes peering into my own, never unwavering. I couldn't say anything back and just stared back at him, surprised that someone had spoken to me so casually without fear or anxiousness.

"My name is Art." I answered after a few minutes of silence. With my answer I watched his grin widen into a smile and it made me wonder how long has it been since I last seen a smile directed towards me.

Nice was the first one to talk to me despite my past. He smiled at me without hesitation, took my hand and pulled me out from the darkness and into the light.

Nice is like the sun I thought I had lost that day.

**Nice: Star**

When I walked into class I was surprised to find someone I didn't know sitting at the desk by the window. My desk was placed right next to that empty desk, allowing me to look at the sky over it but now, that desk was no longer empty. That someone sitting at that empty desk was staring out the window, making it impossible to make out the face. It was obvious that he was a man based on his uniform; however, nothing else on him gave any clues as to what kind of person he was. But even from this distance, I somehow knew he was beautiful.

Taking the arm of a classmate standing closest to me, I pulled him out the corridor. Thankfully it was my classmate Kojima who was a talker, making my mission a lot easier to accomplish.

"Who's that guy sitting by the window? Is he a transfer student?"

A look of amusement flashed across Kojima's face. Kojima was the type of person who loved looking down on people and the fact that I didn't know about the new student must have amused him to a large extent. Ignoring his ill tendency as usual, I waited for his answer.

"Do you remember the student who was kidnapped on the day of the entrance ceremony?" He asked with an excited gleam in his eyes.

Of course I remembered about the kidnapping incident on the day of the entrance ceremony. There were two student representatives in our year which was apparently unheard of in the entire history of the school. I was one of the representatives but I did not attend because I believed that one representative was enough for the speech. However, few minutes after the start of the ceremony, I received an urgent call from the principal asking me where I was. I thought I will get a scolding and was about to apologize when the principal abruptly asked me whether I was safe. Confused, I answered that I was at home.

"Did something happen?"

At first there was silence but soon after a cough then an answer, "I guess you will hear it on the news anyways. The other representative was kidnapped on his way to the entrance ceremony so we thought that you might have been involved as well."

Then next morning at school, I remember everyone talking about the kidnapping incident. Even though most of us had talked for the first time, the news ignored all formalities and instead the classroom was filled with excited chatter. But the talk of the kidnapping soon died down when the teacher forbade us to talk about it during class. However, people just started to forget about the kidnapped classmate and even I too had forgotten.

"He safely returned but I heard he was almost killed until he was found. Since he's the son of the Chief of Yokohama Police Headquarters, I guess the police did anything to find him." Kojima continued excitedly. I quickly silenced him with thanks as I approached my usual desk next to the rumored student.

A person's past does not matter to me. The only thing that matters is who that person is now.

"Hey, what's your name again?" I asked him as I sat myself down. I saw him react with my voice before he turned to me, his eyes wide in surprise.

He was beautiful as I thought he will be. Large violet eyes, pale hair, delicate features, and a beauty spot near his left eye. His surprised look on his face was so vivid that I somehow found that cute.

"My name is Art."

His voice too was beautiful.

**Art: Midnight**

When I woke up, I found myself within darkness. Nothing could be seen in front of me, just pitch darkness. My eyes were wide open but there was nothing. I heard dripping water constantly dripping in a slow rhythm, syncing with my heart beat that rings deep within my eardrums.

Footsteps, a clutter, and a bang of the door swinging open. Painful light then darkness once again. A looming presence, a murderous intent, a dangerous aura lurking closer and closer.

Death and darkness.

I wondered whether I can see the sun ever again.

**Nice: Moon**

My only enemy is boredom. School was always too easy and the people around me never amused me. I hung out with people just to camouflage the fact that I'm indifferent towards everyone and everything. I simply lived the day through the boredom, trying out different things in order to get over it. But absolutely nothing interested me no matter how hard I tried.

I first tried studying outside of school but it was still too easy for me to actually make it an interest. Next I tried club activities that many students seemed to get fired up over but I was able to master everything so quickly that I soon grew tired of even trying. Later, I tried dating. I dated both girls and boys but none of them interested me nor did I feel any desire for them. I even tried sex but without the desire it felt more like a routine, making sex even an uninteresting chore.

I found everyone and everything boring, not until I met Art.

Art is like the haunting moon, glowing beautifully within the darkness, never close and always distance, hiding something within the heart. Yet his expressions were always so vivid that even though he does not say much, his face told me all, just like the moon.

Most of my days were spent with Art and within those days I came to understand him a little by little. I learned that he is a hard worker, he is a top student but in reality there was a diligent student underneath all the honors. After he was rescued from the kidnappers, he had spent a few months at home while going to counseling sessions. During this time, Art had continued on with his studies personally, hoping he could return to school without being left behind. Art was also quite manly and brave despite his feminine appearance. Despite his terrifying experience, Art told me that he wanted to join the police force. Art also loved sweets. Every time, Art stirred three spoonful of sugar into his coffee or tea without hesitation and his eyes would give off a sparkle whenever I brought some sweets for him. He also would never hesitate to walk into a cute café for pancakes even though we were the only men.

Everything that made Art, I found fascinating.

But one thing I detested was Art's fear of the dark. The day I found out about his fear, there was a sudden storm on our way home. To take refuge from the rain, I invited Art over to my apartment. It was just a few minutes since our arrival when the lights suddenly went out. That was when I heard a panicked voice, a falling body, and then a fearful cry.

"Art?" I called out into the darkness but received no reply. Only groans of pain mixed with shuddered gasps reached my ears, making me realize that something was wrong with Art.

"Art! What's wrong?" After getting used to the darkness I saw Art's figure hunched into a tight ball. Even through the darkness I noticed Art's entire body trembling as he constantly groaned in pain.

I couldn't do anything. I called his name many times but he wouldn't answer. I touched his shoulder but he wouldn't respond. However few minutes later, the lights turned on and Art was back to normal with the exception of his pale complexion. He wouldn't meet my eyes as if he was afraid of me prying too far into what happened.

I didn't ask but I knew what Art was fighting against.

Ever since I met Art, I knew Art was trapped within the past. If Art could not get over his fear of the darkness then he can never move on.

Then given another chance, I want to take him into my arms and never let go.

**Art: Light**

When did I start becoming jealous of others I wonder? Nice is always in the center of class, giving off a shine so bright, blinding my eyes with his radiance. He was the one to pull me out of the darkness and gave me a smile like the sun. However, the sun can pull you back down into the darkness as soon as it gives light.

"I want you to get over the darkness."

I couldn't depict his words or more precisely the meaning behind them. I only saw the darkness flash before my eyes, darkness, death, nothingness.

Unconsciously, I was running away from Nice, totally blinded from the darkness. I ran without seeing, running anywhere to chase after the sun. However, I felt someone grab my hand and heard a call of a voice I know so well.

"Art, don't run away." He squeezed my hands tightly as if he won't ever let go. Now I see his face clearly, so close to mine. A worried expression lies upon his face, his brown eyes searching within mine, his squeeze on my hands becoming more painful.

I wanted to run but he wouldn't let go.

He pulled me towards his apartment without another word between us. I felt my hands shake, I felt my throat constrict, and I felt sweat roll off my cheeks; however, he still would not let go. Even upon arrival he wouldn't stop pulling my hand, making me trip as I hurriedly tried to take off my shoes. Then at last he stopped in front of the bathroom but he still wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Nice, please let go I-"

"You time has stopped but you got to move on and to do that you have to get over your fear of the dark."

I didn't understand what Nice wanted to do, I couldn't know, not until he pulled me into the pitch black bathroom.

Fear took complete control, completely blinding me along with the darkness. My consciousness was blurring as the dark memories welled up inside me, polluting me with painful pain.

But I heard a voice calling, so warm and gentle. The voice that belonged to him.

Within the darkness I saw his face, giving me a gentle smile filled with warmth. I felt arms around me tightened and I felt his warmth transferring into my own body to replace the chill. The darkness is there yet why could I see his face so clearly? His arms around me, his presence, and his smile, everything here with me inside the darkness.

I see, you are my light.

**Nice: Sunrise**

I love you. Those were the words I wanted to tell you. Your trembling body squeezed within my arms was so delicate that I was afraid I might break you. No light to take away your nightmares, only the darkness surrounds us, your breathing panicked and rushed with unimaginable fear.

"I'm here, don't worry." I whispered and gradually your breathing calmed, your trembling subsided, and you were starting to calm down within my arms. Just this makes me so thrilled with joy.

Your drumming heart beat is now a healthy flutter and your cries are now a relaxed sigh. I feel your arms reach around my shoulder, your delicate fingers gripping the cloth of my school uniform. I pulled away slightly and peered into your face. You were there right in front of me, your eyes peering into my own, so clear and full of life. You were looking at only me within the darkness.

I smiled, finding your eyes so truly beautiful. You were there, those eyes say it all. Your clocks were turning once again.

I took your hand and brought you back out into the light.

Now prepare yourself for my confession because your time has moved at last.


	2. Day 2: Firsts

**Thanks so much for reading ~!**

**Day 2: Firsts**

First voice. I heard it from behind me, a gentle and soothing voice that is hinted with sadness. Looking back I see you with a soft smile on your lips, your violet eyes looking straight into my own brown eyes, unwavering but dyed with loneliness. Your arm reached towards me with a thousand yen bill in your hands, your head slightly tilted to one side.

_You dropped this. _You repeated again, your voice permanently engraving into my mind.

First touch. Your most precious thing could become your only weakness. You are there in front of me, a short reach away yet I am afraid that you might break with my touch. A few centimeters more, a millimeter more…You stay still, your eyes unwavering, waiting for my hand to touch your skin. However, your patience just hurts me that much more. You wait and when my fingers at last caress your face, you give me a smile. You overlap your fingers with mine as you look into my eyes and I cannot help but find your violet eyes truly beautiful. Yet later, I come to realize that your smile you given me were unchanged from the smile you have given me the first time we met.

First kiss. Knowing you, I have come to realize small things about you, small matters that have no meaning. Yet those small things are what bring me great joy. There are moments when you narrow your eyes at bitter coffee or moments when you smile slightly at the brightness of the sun…those 'unimportant' things bring me joy.

When I realize such happiness, I terrible feel the urge…

I reach towards you, the happiness bursting forth in waves, still touching you with gentleness. No matter how many times I have touched you, I am afraid that you might break. Our lips touch, the kiss deepening further and further. However, when I look into your eyes, I see loneliness unchanged, still so present deep within those violet eyes.

First love. What makes you happy I wonder? What will make you lose that loneliness in those eyes? What will make you smile genuinely from the heart?

You stand there, looking far away into the distance. You look as if you might disappear with the wind, fly away and never return.

_Art. _I call out, reaching out to take your hand. I take it, making you look at me.

_I love you. _

I watched as your eyes widen in surprise, your eyes staring into mine, unmoving. Then you smile, a smile shining radiantly, all sorrows gone from this world. The loneliness within your eyes replaced with a sparkle I have never witnessed before.

You were truly, no…you are beautiful.

_I love you. _I repeated those words again and again within my heart.


End file.
